vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vilgax
|-|OS= |-|AF/UA= |-|Diagonax= |-|OV= |-|Malgax= Summary Vilgax is an intergalactic alien warlord and conqueror, a Chimera Sui Generis who serves as Ben's archenemy, and the most recurring villain in the on-going franchise. He was introduced in And Then There Were 10, and has since appeared in all the seasons of the original series (however, the only season 3 episode he appeared in was Ben 10,000), as well as season 3 of Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse. Vilgax was the main antagonist of the first three series (Ben 10, Alien Force, and Ultimate Alien). Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least 7-A, likely higher. 2-B with Chronosapien Time Bomb | High 5-A | At least High 5-A | 5-A Name: Vilgax, Vilgax the Conqueror, Conqueror of 10 Worlds Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: At least 240 Classification: Alien, Chimera Sui Generis, Dimensional Entity, God, Cyborg, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Transformation into a giant Squid-like creature underwater | Previous abilities, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Forcefield Creation (With the Shield of Ziegel), Energy Projection and Explosion Manipulation (With the Ruby Ray of Ulo, his eye beams, and his ray gun), Electricity Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (With his Gauntlet. Caught Big Chill while he was intangible and shocked him), Can coat his sword in fire and reflective ice crystals, Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Kept on fighting while numerous parts of his body were frozen) and Cosmic Radiations | Likely all previous abilities, Dimensional Travel | All previous abilities and Immortality (Type 1), Shapeshifting, True Flight, Mind Control, Energy Projection, Resurrection, Weather Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Regeneration (High-Low), Reality Warping, Transmutation, Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Petrification, Size Manipulation | All his abilities from Alien Force/Omniverse, Technology Absorption, Technopathy, Reality Destruction with Chronosapien Time Bomb Attack Potency: Small Town level (Fought on par with 10-year old Diamondhead, Four Arms, and Kevin 11) | At least Mountain level, likely higher (Has absorbed the powers of the greatest heroes of ten planets, can easily smash through Gwen's shields, and was able to smash through Diamondhead's crystals). Multiverse level with Chronosapien Time Bomb | Dwarf Star level (Fought on par with Sir George) | At least Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Diagon) | Large Planet level (Fused with Malware. Defeated Atomix) Speed: Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Can Catch XLR8) | FTL combat speed and reactions (Can keep up with Kevin) with Massively FTL+ flight speed (Flew and reached a far distant space station and has flown from Vilgaxia to Earth) | FTL combat speed and reactions (Kept up with George) | FTL combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Diagon) | FTL combat speed and reactions (Kept up with Atomix) Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted a giant pillar) | At least Class M | At least Class M | At least Class Z | Class Z Striking Strength: Small Town Class | At least Mountain Class, likely higher (Shattered Chromastone in a single attack) | Dwarf Star Class | At least Dwarf Star Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Small Town level (Survived a nuclear explosion) | At least Mountain level, likely higher (Withstood attacks from Diamondhead) | Dwarf Star level (Withstood many attacks from George and Eatle) | At least Dwarf Star level | Large Planet level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with energy blasts. Planetary as Diagonax. Standard Equipment: Vilgax could use the Ruby Ray of Ulo as a laser projector, and was able to considerably weaken Ultimos with one shot. According to Vilgax, Ultimos' ability to survive the shot was unusual, suggesting that most other beings would be immediately killed. Vilgax could use the Shield of Ziegel to generate a powerful personal force field. The force field can become a knight-like shield on his arm or a dome/sphere to protect his whole body, and is able to defend him from attacks such as Ultimos' punches, Jetray's neuroshock blasts, or the guns of a spaceship. It can even let Vilgax cut clean through that same spaceship. In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Vilgax used his gauntlet as a taser, allowing him to grab and shock Big Chill while intangible. It also gave him the ability to coat his hands in light energy and use them as boxing gloves. Vilgax's Sword can project energy beams or coat itself in flames, or crystals able to refract Chromastone's energy blasts. Even without the flames or crystal, the sword is incredibly sharp, able to easily cut though stone, Chromastone, and even an entire space ship with a single stroke. Vilgax kept a raygun in a holster on his right hip. Vilgax lost all of his equipment excluding his sword when he was arrested after The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. After fusing with Malware's remains, Vilgax gained access to Malware's ability to absorb technology, and access to all the technology Malware absorbed. His already mighty physical strength was increased to where he could literally punch anything off Galvan Prime and Galvan B with no difficulty, including Atomix, one of Ben's strongest aliens. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Enhancing his strength causes him great pain. Vilgax is vulnerable to the cold virus. If Vilgax is in his true form and becomes too weak, he cannot change back into his humanoid form | None notable | With the Diagon absorbed he gets all his weaknesses such as; His essence is power, which makes him vulnerable to having his power (and thus himself) absorbed by another. Diagon's mind control can be blocked by protecting the head with certain metals, as well as mana. Ascalon can also protect its wielder from mind control. Despite being resistant to damage from conventional weapons, Diagon is very vulnerable to Ascalon. Diagon is bound to the rules of magic, as shown when he returned a payment from a refused bargain | With Malware absorbed he gains all his weaknesses such as; Malware suffered from arrogance, having a habit of underestimating his enemies, which led to his downfall. Malware could be trapped by Diamondhead's crystals. Malware was extremely vulnerable to a Conductoid. Key: Original Series | Alien Force and Omniverse | Ultimate Alien | Diagonax | Malgax Others Notable Victories: Cabrakan (SMITE) Cabrakan's Profile (Note: Alien Force Vilgax with the Chronosapian Time Bomb restricted was used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Gildedguy (Rock Hard Gladiators) Gildedguy's Profile (Note: Alien Force Vilgax with the Chronosapian Time Bomb restricted was used. Speed was equalized) Darkseid (DC Animated Movies (Universe)) Darkseid's Profile (Speed was equalized) Wyper (One Piece) Wyper's Profile (Low 7-C Versions were used and speed was equalized) Rock Lee (Naruto (The Universe)) Lee's profile (Sasuke Retrieval Lee and Original Series Vilgax were used. Speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Technopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Shield Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Tyrants Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Wind Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Technology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Ice Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2